Never Underestimate A Block Girl
by BittersweetxIrony
Summary: Massie is not happy when her cousin Bailey has to live in the Block's estate for 6 months or more. Ugh! Talk about repeat invasions! Claire is thinking of moving to California. After all, Massie already has Bailey for a sister. Whole summary inside! R
1. Blood Thicker Than Water?

**Massie Block:** Is not so into the fact that her long-lost cousin Bailey, has to move into the Block's estate for at least six months or more! Not that Bailey's an LBR, which is totally the problem---Her drop-dead-gorgeous cousin is waaay too much like Massie for comfort. If she finds Bailey trying to steal her identity, Bailey would be dumped out of the Block estate and O.C.D.'s social scene faster than a horrific Gucci knockout scarf.

**Alicia Rivera: **Alicia is not sure what to make out of Massie's cousin. Its either Bailey is a total Massie clone, or Massie is a total Bailey clone. Either way, Alicia couldn't care less if Massie officially decides to make Bailey's life miserable. At least Bailey isn't a guy-snatcher just like Nina is…or is she?

**Kristen Gregory: **Ever since her dad got them back up the financial ladder again, Kristen has gotten new hair extensions, new clothes from _this season_, and has moved back into their spacious apartment in the Montador. She's also relieved that her dad isn't as strict as before, but maybe that's only because he's too busy cheating on her mom when she's off on her month-long retreats in Maine…

**Dylan Marvil: **Dylan's glad that her all-bran diet paid off, since now she's a size 2! Lately she's become almost just as desperado as her flirt of a mother. She likes Bailey's attention, since Bailey genuinely seems to care about her tiny insecurities, and is nicer unlike a certain someone whose name starts with a "Mas" and ends with a "sie".

**Claire Lyons: **Very satisfied with her newfound popularity after starring in _Dial L for Loser, _thoughClaire still can't decide what her next step should be. Should she convince herself to be satisfied with being in The Pretty Committee and having Cam? Or should she move to California and live a fabulous life as a Hollywood starlet? After all, Massie already has Bailey as a "sister"….

**Bailey Block: **This girl is ready to take on Westchester, OCD and her uber-competitive cousin, Massie. Of course she knows that Massie will try to destroy her as fast & as buh-rutal as she would destroy any excess fat in her system. (Not that Massie has any) Like that will ever happen! How will she survive Westchester in one piece? Well that's one secret that's for Bailey to know and for Massie to find out.

**The Block Estate**

**Master's Bedroom**

**April 14, 5:29 PM**

(Massie's POV)

"Ehmagawd, are you serious?" Massie stared incredulously at her mother, who had just declared the unthinkable. Kendra Block just smiled enthusiastically at her daughter and said, "Nonsense Massie, it's only your cousin Bailey who's coming to live with us, and you haven't seen each other for how long, six years? It'll be fun, just like having "sister" around." Massie rolled her eyes and tugged harder on her Eiffel tower charm on her gold charm bracelet. "Uccccch, mom, that's what Kuh-laire is for right?" she said, glaringly.

"I'm sorry honey, but your Uncle Mark is really dead-set on this. He's going to be trying out this relocation plan for six to eight months in Paris and then he would decide whether they should permanently live there." Her mom explained slowly and patiently for the second time. "_Why? _I wouldn't mind living in France, and, why does she have to stay with _us?" _Massie's amber eyes narrowed.

"He insisted that Bailey remain in the US first before he makes his decision. You know, so she doesn't get culture-shocked. She's staying with us because we're _family_, remember? Look, no more questions, your dad would be flying to Beverly Hills next week to pick her up. It's really not that hard to believe---we'll be expecting Bailey in at least a week and a half."

"Yeah, and I'm sure we'll be the best of friends" Massie's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but of course her mother was oblivious to this fact. "Good, since she'll also be taking the extra guest room beside your room and tomorrow the Daley Brothers are going to start renovating it." Kendra said, her attention already focused on the _US Weekly_ issue.

"And while they're at it, maybe you can just finish the job of ruining the rest of life." Massie muttered under her breath. "Honey, did you say something? Oh look, Rupert Mann is mentioned here..."

But Massie had already turned the heels of her clementine LK Bennett stilettos.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**April 14, 7:13 PM**

"Bean, I can't believe that this is happening…AGAIN. I mean, the whole _Dial L for Loser_ screw-up had just started to subside, and now _this_? I just can't afford another social crisis at the moment; we had just gotten back in OCD and I was hoping we could at least have a month drama-free!" she complained loudly to her black puppy.

Massie rubbed her temples as she opened her iMac. The truth was, Massie hated her cousin Bailey for being_ too_ perfect. If anyone would have thought that Massie was perfect, then Bailey would be _beyond_ that. At least that's what Massie would always think when she heard any mention of her cousin. When they were younger--and when Bailey's mom was still alive--their families would go to the Hamptons together, have family reunions in each other's estates, and spend summers in Paris (her Uncle Mark just loved that city, its no wonder he decided to work there). But all of that changed about six years ago when Bailey's mom died and her dad moved them from Seattle to Washington then two years ago, to LA. That was the last time they'd seen each other.

But then again, Massie doesn't complain since she just hated it before how she was always being compared to her angel of a cousin. People would say they looked exactly alike, but for some reason Massie felt like Bailey was competition, one that was tougher to beat since she was so "sweet". Massie had no idea what Bailey's secret was which made everyone love her so much. It was disgustingly annoying. She felt suffocated around Bailey, and she hated the feeling of being "2nd place". That's why she reacted so much to this news, because now she wasn't so sure of being number 1 anymore. Not with this total Nina clone who's going to study with her at OCD. And of course Massie had to be numero uno, no less. Anything otherwise would be just _unacceptable_.

She had just finished a long blog entry when she heard her mom's voice over the intercom by her bed and she rolled her eyes. "Massie, everybody's waiting for you here downstairs! The Lyonses are here for dinner. Drop everything and come down NOW." She logged out of her private blog (which was only allowed to be viewed by her) and skidded across the white sheepskin rug on her floor.

She stopped by her shoe closet, and pulled out chunky chocolate brown Ralph Lauren flip-flops which matched her frayed dark denim Chip & Pepper skirt and her plain white BCBG tank top which had a gold crown design stitched to the bottom right hand corner. She topped off the look by wearing a Baby Phat chocolate brown (with gold satin inside) cropped hoodie sweater which barely covered her ribs. Massie thought that the casual outfit brought out her caramel highlights and amber eyes. She didn't know exactly why she was wasting the new outfit---which she was reserving for her Friday night sleepover---over dinner but she usually liked wearing something special or new whenever she wasn't exactly feeling fabulous.

That way, at least she _looked_ fabulous.

**The Block Estate**

**The Dining Room**

**April 14, 7:15 PM**

She could already hear the loud chatter and the laughter of the Lyonses and her mom when she reached the bottom of the staircase. Claire was text-messaging under the table using her special-edition _Dial L for Loser_ red rhinestone encrusted Motorola, and she was wearing a fit white vintage A&F t-shirt dress which had "faded" designs and her usual low-rise Old Navy light wash jeans. On her feet was a pair of black flat Keds which had shiny white rhinestones on top. Massie smiled to herself. Considering that this girl had already starred in a big-time movie, Claire still insisted in wearing average brands and her (Florida-style) Keds.

"….and so she'll be staying with us for six months or more until Mark decides if they should permanently live in Paris." Kendra exclaimed cheerily probably because she felt like she'd be having another daughter. Judi Lyons clapped her hands excitedly and gushed about how cute Bailey's room would look after the Daley Brothers renovated it. Claire's dad was busy chatting with Massie's dad about how his brother's new job in Paris will be like. "YES! Another hot Block is going to live right next door to me!!" Todd yelled, overjoyed. "I am SO going online to order more spy gear!" he added with a sly grin. Massie thought they all looked like Kuh-laire had just announced that she'd won an Oscar for _Dial L for Loser_. She was repulsed.

"Massie, so this cousin of yours is really going to live_ here_?" Massie couldn't believe Claire had really asked that question.

"Uh, Kuh-laire, does Principal Burns still sound like a bird?"

"Huh? Yes…" Claire sounded confused and spoke with caution.

"Then there's your answer." Massie snapped.

She didn't really mean to snap at Claire but how could she help it? She wasn't in the mood. Sometimes being mean helped release some pent-up anger, not that it was easy doing it. She glanced at Claire who looked offended and like she was scolding herself for being so stupid. Massie regretted the comeback. "I'm sorry, but Kuh-laire, but I am not finding any fairness in any of this. I'm pretty sure I hate my cousin and I don't see how any of us are going to get along for half a year. It is just im-possible." Massie hissed so that her mother wouldn't hear.

"But you dealt with me, didn't you?" Claire said with a raised eyebrow. Massie actually cracked up a little at that one.

"That's cause when you got here you looked like a total LBR---"

"Hey!!"

"Let me finish!" Massie gave Claire a playful shove. "---that is until you became friends with us!"

"But with Bailey, I don't think she can be easily brushed off. Not only is she NOT an LBR, but, I have a feeling that she could be a threat to us, and take over our position just like Nina-the-Obscena"

Claire stifled a snicker at that one. "Huh, that's funny. Imagine, Massie Block, jealous and threatened by her own cousin, one who she hasn't even seen in six whole years. Massie isn't even sure how her cousin Bailey really is like. Massie is actually showing signs of _weakness_, which is totally un-heard of. Massie---"

"---Block is most certainly NOT showing signs of weakness, at all. She's simply just giving warnings to her fellow Pretty Committee mate and 'sister' so that she wouldn't be the one acting pathetic and pitiful when the snake actually comes out of the weeds and bites her square between the eyes!"

Both Massie and Claire were laughing hysterically by this time while their families ate dinner oblivious to the laughter, much because they were also doing the same. It was almost as if they were just one big family.

"So what you're trying to say is that you actually prefer having _me _as a "sister" compared to your so-called impossibly perfect cousin? And even if blood is supposedly thicker than water?" Claire was surprised that she had placed so much emphasis when she said "me".

Massie looked at Claire in a funny way. It was a cross between a "duh" look and an amused one.

"Given."

Once the hysterics had died down, Massie just went right back to explaining about Bailey, why she never really brought her up before, why she disliked her, why Claire had to keep her mouth shut until that Friday night's sleepover, and so on… But for some strange reason, Claire couldn't focus on what Massie was saying and on eating dinner. She somewhat felt overwhelmed.

Claire tucked her long blonde bangs behind her ears as she was once again in deep thought. When she became part of the Pretty Committee, life has been—sort of—sweet for her. She finally fit in at OCD, she was invited to all Massie's Friday night sleepovers, and she had an ah-dorable boyfriend, Cam. How could she possibly have thoughts of leaving all that for a life in sunny California, to pick up where she left off after starring in _Dial L for Loser_?


	2. Operation Cousin Trap

**A/N: Heeeeeeey everybody! I just noticed that I never really made a proper introduction, hehe...:P So, yeah..this is my very first fanfic ever!! and my first clique one, too. Please dont flame!! i'll get hurt. :(( haha. but whatever, just enjoy the story, guys!! Oh yes, and dont forget to review!!! the more reviews the more i'll be inspired to update:) xoxo's...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anythang. Well, with the exception of my own made-up characters (like bailey). so dontcha try to sue me:) **

**The Block Estate**

**Extra Guestroom**

**April 17; 6:20 PM**

Claire ran her fingers across the new Calvin Klein lilac colored duvet that was still half-wrapped in its plastic cover. It was the first time that she'd been in that room since her brother, Todd, had occupied the room about 4 months ago. But now, the room was completely transformed.

Bailey Block was going to be living in that room in only a couple of days, and Claire had a feeling that she had a softer style than Massie when it came to bedrooms. The former guestroom now looked identical to Massie's, which her friends called the iPad. Of course, that's because everything in Massie's bedroom was white—from her bay window cushions to her white sleek desk, her queen sized sleigh bed and Bean's miniature one.

The infamous bedroom was known for having only a single green apple (and deep purple Calvin Klein duvets) as a splash of color. The only difference between the two rooms was while Massie's was a harsh crisp white; Bailey's was entirely covered in a pale shade of lavender, which most people would describe as lilac. From the painted brick wall behind the sleigh bed, the sleek desk, and the bay window cushions, everything looked directly lifted from the room right beside it. (Well, with the exception of the miniature sleigh bed and the personalized mannequin.)

Claire thought it was adorable. Massie thought it was plagiarism.

"Mom, was it really necessary that you had to design her room as if we were twins?" Massie practically spat the last word. Judi and Kendra were too busy re-arranging the furniture and laughing to pay much attention to her. "Massie don't be unreasonable, the two rooms look darling. I got inspired by the matching brick walls! Besides, we just decided to use the same design plan we used for your room so it would be easier. And it turned out perfectly!" the two moms cheered the success of their little project.

Massie rolled her eyes to Claire and re-applied her lip gloss. "Kuh-laire, c'mon everyone else will be here soon. Let's go out and wait there." Massie said, still examining the newly painted glossy lilac brick wall. "Kay, I'm getting hungry for popcorn and candy anyway." Claire hopped off the bed.

But before they could leave the room, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan had let themselves in the room.

"Heeeeeeey!" They all greeted simultaneously.

"Woah." Dylan said, in between slurps of Mocha Frappucino.

"Massie did you re-design your room???" Alicia asked, half amused and confused.

"This is ah-dorable!" Kristen squealed who was ah-bviously impressed.

"See I told you they'd like it, honey!" Kendra said proudly to her daughter. Annoyed, Massie sighed. It was probably about time that they found out for themselves. "Okay, guys my cousin Bailey is going to be living here for the next six to eight months. She's gonna go to OCD with us everyday and she'll probably have to hang with us in school and everywhere else." _That is unless, if I could find a way to ditch her without my mother finding out. And I will. _Massie said with a certain look, but she didn't really say that last part out loud. That look which Massie flashed meant "No-More-Questions-until-We-Get-Away-From-the-Mothers". The girls nodded understood perfectly, since they'd long mastered the art of talking to each other without opening their mouths.

**The Block Estate**

**Cabana #3**

**April 17; 6:24 PM**

During the short walk to the cabana/cabin, the girls were bursting with questions. Massie answered them all curtly. "_This is buh-rutal. Why are they so 'excited' about her if were just gonna ditch the LBR anyway?" _They were right in front of Cabana #3 when Massie spun around swiftly and raised her index finger to let the girls know to shut up. She waited for Alicia to catch up, and by the time she reached the door, she was huffing and the strands of her glossy black hair were loose on the sides of her face.

Massie opened the front door and revealed the set-up which she prepared for the sleepover (actually Inez fixed it up; Massie just simply gave the orders). The theme was "Vintage Royalty". There was a baby marquee with chunky pink-and-black stripes **(A/N: btw, a marquee is an oversized tent)** in the center of the average-sized living room and inspired the party's medieval age theme. If you peeked inside the front flap, you would find a surprise gift from Massie to each girl.

Shiny black satin sleeping bags (which Kendra had purchased from Zara) on the hardwood floor had bubblegum pink crown designs sewn on them and shiny rhinestones which sparkled like jewels. Each of the girls' names was embroidered on the front, in a pirate kind of font in bubblegum pink. With an exception of Massie, who requested that her name would be written in gold. It read _Princesse Massie, Princesse Claire, Princesse Alicia, Princesse Dylan, & Princesse Kristen and…Princesse Bailey. _

To Massie's horror her mom insisted on making one for Bailey too, even if she wasn't there yet. Luckily, Massie had spotted it beforehand about an hour ago when she was inspecting the set-up so she hid it in the back of the coat closet beside her confidential purple Operation Cousin Trap folder, which she would show the girls later.

Directly in front of the 5 personalized sleeping bags was the back flap of the marquee, and an 80-inch flat screen plasma Sony, and below that were about 20 of Massie's favorite DVDs. Above the tent there was a gold satin banner that read,** "The Royal Pretty Committee Headquarters" **in the a sophisticated font.

The counter to the right of the tent was stacked with every kind of snack food imaginable. There were huge clear glass bowls filled with multicolored skittles and potato crisps. There were un-popped bags of movie theatre butter. There was a Cappuccino and Frappucino machine. There were bags of baked Lays, Pringles, and Dylan's favorite, Doritos. There was also vanilla and cookies and cream ice cream in the mini-fridge, with whipped cream and toppings along with sparkling water and sodas. Of course, that was only desert. For dinner, they would have to go back to the main house because Kendra always insisted on that.

The Pretty Committee girls whooped and hollered as they entered the newly declared headquarters. Alicia was scrutinizing the handwork done on her sleeping bag, Dylan went straight for the mini-fridge for a diet coke, and Kristen twirled her new dirty blonde middle-of-the-back hair extensions as she looked at the DVD titles. Claire took one of the plastic tiaras with purple rhinestones from the small vanity table, and perched it right on top of her blonde bangs. She laughed when she saw her reflection on the mirror.

"So do you guys like it?" Massie asked nonchalantly, examining her French manicure.

"Hell yeah! Massie, how much did this cost?" Claire exclaimed.

"I dunno, like a few hundreds or a thousand, who cares?" Massie said, in the same flat tone.

"Cool-ness, but what why did you prepare so much for something we do every week?" Dylan said in between bites of potato crisps.

"Well, I thought that this maybe our last Friday night sleepover without a 6th for a very long time. I had to make it special. Besides, my mom's friend makes and sells all kinds of those (she pointed to the pink-and-black marquee) so she said we could just give her a call whenever we needed one."

**The Block Estate**

**The Dining Room**

**April 17; 7:00**

Thirty minutes later, they back in the main house eating lasagna and Caesar salad for dinner. When Massie came back downstairs after picking up Bean from her room, Alicia was telling the girls something about a concert.

"….Yeah and I think some of the Briarwood guys might be there too. My dad got us great tickets and I'm not sure but I think we might have VIP passes too!" Alicia sounded proud. "What are the plans for tomorrow night?" Massie joined in on the conversation as she sat down between Dylan and Claire. "Mass, guess what? Leesh was able to score us tickets for the McFly concert tomorrow night!!!" Kristen beamed. Massie knew that Kristen loved that band and thought the lead singer was hot.

"Hey, that's great since I don't have anything planned for tomorrow night yet—right Kuh-laire? Massie said through gritted teeth, and pressed down on Claire's orange flip-flops as she was about to interrupt. The truth was the Lyonses and the Blocks usually met up on Saturday nights, and Massie overheard that they were planning to discuss about Bailey's arrival (which would be in the middle of the week) and so on…But then this concert would be their ticket out of it and they were definitely not going to pass it up.

So they continued eating their dinners, discussing what they were going to wear to the McFly concert, what DVDs they would watch till the peak of dawn, and how cute Kristen's hair extensions looked against her vibrant red and blue paisley dress-shirt.

But what the girls didn't know was that, while they were obliviously eating, Todd and Tiny Nathan snuck into Cabana #3, and into the coat closet, where they booted up their tiny spygear hearing devices and looked for a safe unsuspicious place to plant them in.

**The Block Estate**

**GLU Headquarters**

**April 19; 7:58 PM**

Todd noticed a purple folder beside a satin-y pink and black sack, and it read "CONFIDENTIAL: MASSIE ONLY". Todd smirked and just as he was going to open it, they heard the unmistakable clacking sounds of stiletto heels. The two boys took a leap for the back of the beige suede couch just before the girls filed into the room and were chatting non-stop. Typical.

"Nathan, lets get outta here. I got something interesting, and besides it's too risky to be this close." Todd whispered. He showed Tiny Nathan the purple folder and signaled for them to tiptoe from behind the sofa to the dog flap in the backdoor when it was safe. Todd planted a tiny video camera and hearing satellite into the flower vase with fake tulips on top of the coffee table. It had a clear view looking straight into the baby marquee's front flap. Perfect. Todd poked his head to look around. Massie was busy looking at her cellphone screen on the other side of the room and the other girls were inside the tent. When Dylan had her head inside the mini-fridge looking for soda, the boys crept past her and through the dog flap. They felt the crisp night air slap against their faces. Mission accomplished.

"So, whatcha guys wanna do now…?" Alicia said as she tapped her fingers on her Seven jeans-clad hips.

"Why don't we play Would You Rather? We haven't tried that in ages!" Claire gushed.

"Actually, I was hoping we could watch _Little Manhattan_, the cutest movie everrrr!" Kristen squealed. The other girls agreed, with a chorus of Yeah's and Awww's.

"Well, Massie?" Kristen looked at Massie with hopeful eyes while waving the DVD in front of her face.

Massie looked up from her cellphone screen where she was reading Derrington's reply to her text message:

SHORTZ4LIFE: Block, will u b there at d Mcfly concert tom nyt?

MASSIEKUR: Given. ;)

SHORTZ4LIFE: Cool. Can't wait.

"Yeah, sure whatever…" She tried to clear her throat. Guys, I was actually going to tell you something…" Massie said faintly.

But no one was listening to her. Claire and Alicia were sharing a jumbo Three Musketeers bar and Dylan watched wistfully at the popcorn bag in microwave pop as Kristen fed the player the DVD. Massie looked at her friends and closed her eyes, trying to imprint the scenario into her memory. It would probably be a long time till everything would be back to normal, thanks to _her_. _Oh well, maybe explaining Operation Cousin Trap could wait...I'd rather enjoy these last moments, _she decided.

"Hey, Mass, the movie's about to start! Come in here!!" Claire called out to Massie from inside the marquee. The girls were wriggling inside their sleeping bags, fighting over the hot, buttery popcorn.

So instead of walking to the coat closet and pulling out her purple folder like she was supposed to, Massie simply took off her white Swarovski covered Jimmy Choo platforms and set them beside Alicia's Ralph Lauren tote bag, and stepped inside the packed tent just as Dylan flicked the lights off. She didn't know why, but when she took off her new shoes, she felt as if she were taking off all that burden set upon her, and leaving them right there, right beside Alicia's blue-and-brown argyle tote bag.


	3. I'm Still Your Star Girl, Right?

**The Block Estate  
****The Living Room  
****April 20; 10:11 AM**

The girls were chatting animatedly as they waited for their cars to pick them up. "Mass, do you think I should have my hair done in loose, flowing waves or should I go for the slick, super-straight updo?" Dylan whined just as she heard her mother's car started honking outside.

Kristen let out her phlegmy laugh.

"Dyl, do I look like I'm constipated?" Massie feigned stomach pains.

"Ucccch..no." Dylan knew this was one of Massie's ways to show that she was so un-interested in what Dylan had to say.

"Then why do you think _I_ would give a crap?" Massie flashed her cocky smile, proud of her clever comeback.

Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. But seriously though, do not even THINK about straightening those fiery reds. It would be too ironic, I swear." Massie handed over the red Balenciaga which Dylan was looking for.

Dylan snatched the bag away from her hastily.

"Then why couldn't you just have said that in the first place? But noooo, you just HAD to be a great friend." Dylan replied sarcastically as she stepped out of the opened the front door.

"Aren't I always?" Massie winked and waved, but Dylan knew better than to answer to that one.

**The Block Estate  
****Massie's Bedroom  
****April 20; 4:09 PM**

Massie had absolutely no idea what to wear that night. I mean, what does one wear to a concert when positively ah-dorable Derrington was going to be there?

Massie's stomach fluttered at the thought.

She glanced at her computer screen and saw that it was already 4:10!! Ehmagawd! She didn't even know what to wear yet, and she had to be ready half an hour! The concert started at near 7 which meant she still had about 2 hours to pick up the rest of the girls, get to the city, eat dinner at Sushi Samba and make their way to the concert.

That is, if the traffic wasn't bad. And if Massie could ever find something to wear.

**The Range Rover  
****Backseat  
****April 20; 5:14 PM**

"Whoa, looks like someone drank more than half a quarter glass of 'slut' today!" Massie pulled her face into a cocky smile and smirked at Dylan as she got in the Range Rover. Alicia and Kristen were talking a mile a minute and Claire was whistling teasingly.

Dylan looked more like she was going to be dancing in a rated R nightclub in LA rather than a going to McFly concert in New York City. She wore a sleeveless white wife beater which allowed the color of her Victoria's Secret turquoise push-up bra to show through the fabric. She had on faded denim tight True Religion jeans which she tucked into knee high metallic turquoise hooker boots. She put her wild red hair in a high pony and it flowed down past her shoulders. She held a turquoise Balenciaga instead of her usual red one. She even smudged some metallic blue kohl and eyeliner on her face and made her look five years older.

"Thanks, I heart my outfit, don't you?" Dylan ignored Massie's jab and took it like it was a compliment rather than an insult.

"It makes you look cheap." Massie said in a flat tone.

Dylan's smile flickered. "Whatevs, but I'm sure Chris Plovert would like it. He's finally got his cast off, so he's coming!"

"Um, Dylan?" Alicia meekly spoke. "I'm not sure though, but I think Chris invited Olivia to come with him…"

"As a date." Kristen pointed out.

"I know!" Dylan said perkily like she actually liked that fact. "I accept the challenge, Alicia." Dylan said with a devious grin that made everyone else crack up, but all Massie could do was roll her eyes as Isaac pulled out the Marvil's front lawn.

**Rockefeller Center  
****The McFly Concert  
****April 20; 7:08 PM**

Claire snuggled into Cam's comfy leather jacket which he had lent to her. She could practically feel the warmth coming from Cam's leftover body heat. The smell of Drakkar Noir and grape Big League bubblegum which was Cam was drifting under Claire's nose. There was really something about that certain scent that made Claire forget all about Hollywood or fame or popularity and just focus on Cam. She turned around to look around the audience.

Everyone else was jumping to the beat as McFly belted out the first song, "Please Please". Kristen and Alicia were showing off their moves to Kemp and Josh while Dylan tried desperately to get Chris's attention away from Olivia.

So far what she was doing wasn't working.

Derrington and Massie were a bit farther away from the rest of the group, dancing to a tempo of their own. Claire knew by the way Massie was dancing that she wanted to impress Derrington.

At least what she was doing was working.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time 5th song had ended, Massie was already worn out from screaming and dancing and trying to appear confident for Derrington.

"_Oh, thank gawd they're playing something I could catch up to_." Massie breathed a sigh of relief when Tom announced what the next song was going to be.

_Hey! I'm looking out for my star girl,  
__I guess I'm stuck in this mad world  
__With the things I wanna say,  
__But you're a million miles away…_

She snuck a peek at Derrington's shaggy blonde head and he caught her. They both laughed and turned away awkwardly. Massie didn't know whether that was positive sign or a negative one. Lately they haven't exactly been hanging out much and she couldn't be too sure.

_And I was afraid when you kissed me,  
__On your intergalactical Frisbee,  
__I wonder why, I wonder why,  
__You never asked me to stay…_

She felt his hand take hers and her palm immediately started sweating. She followed his lead in dancing.

…_.Fly away,  
__Watch the night turn into day,  
__Dance on the milky way,  
__Melt me with your eyes, my star girl rules the skies….  
__A one, two, A one, two, three, four!_

"_Ehmagawd_." Massie was surprised. The countdown was the signal for Derrington to plant his lips on hers. All her little insecurities about them drifting apart just melted away with the rest of her and all she could focus on was the music, and _him_.

…_.. So wouldn't you like to come with me  
Go surfin' the sun as it starts to rise  
Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me, (yeah)  
Girl I gotta tell ya,  
I'm feelin' much better  
I can't get enough of you _

Galaxy defenders  
Stay forever  
Never get enough of you

By the end of the song Massie was flushed, but in a good way.

"What was that for?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you were still MY Star Girl."

"Course." Massie said with a pang of desire.

"Just as I thought." He half-smirked and half-chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her again just as the first verse of "I Got You" started.

**The Range Rover  
****The Backseat  
****April 20; 10: 06 PM**

Massie had just finished recounting the night to the girls when they reached their last stop, which was Alicia's house. "Mass, I am so happy for you! Tell me the rest tomorrow, kay?" Alicia said as she stepped out of the car.

"Kay!" Massie cheerily replied and closed the car door.

"Finally, we can relax now, Kuh-laire. If you don't mind I would like to just listen to my iPod for the rest of the trip…I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, sure. I was just thinking the same thing." Claire leaned back on her seat and took out her new iPod nano. They looked out the windows and sat in silence.

**The Block Estate  
****The Foyer  
****April 20; 10: 11 PM**

"Shhh, Kuh-laire. Were you able to get your McFly CD from my room? I think it's still there." Massie whispered as they tiptoed into the house, trying not to wake anyone up.

Then that's when they heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Massie, look our parents are still awake!" Claire said in full volume and she led a reluctant Massie to the kitchen. The parents spotted them.

"Ohmygosh, Massie is that who I think—" But Claire never got to continue her sentence, since she was but in by another voice.

Massie froze.

"Massie! It's been forever since we've met!" Bailey greeted.


	4. Green With Envy

**A/N: Heyyyyyy guys! I'm SO sorry i havent updated my fic in ages! I've just been so busy and all...but i promise the updates would come more regularly now, since its already SUMMER! yippee! Anyway, R&R guys! hope you like this chap...review:P xoxo's...**

---Flashback of previous chapter---

"_Ohmygosh, Massie is that who I think—" But Claire never got to continue her sentence, since she was but in by another voice. _

_Massie froze._

"_Massie! It's been forever since we've met!" Bailey said. _

---End of Flashback---

**The Block Estate  
****The Kitchen  
****April 20; 10:12 PM**

_She_ had arrived. She had arrived and Massie didn't even get the chance to put Operation Cousin Trap into motion—or even launch the idea to the girls. _"What the hell do I do now???" _Massie's eyes scanned Bailey's perfect outfit quickly but was able to spot all the exquisite details.

Bailey's entire outfit was made of tomato red, lemon orange and turquoise. Her cousin had one lemon orange tweed barrette holding her honey-caramel waves into a half pony with her long wispy bangs on the sides of face. She had on layered beater tops from BCBG. The outer layer was a bright turquoise slight scoop neck which was left unbuttoned showing the inner layer--a bright red tank. On Bailey's thin wrist she had on three chunky bangles for each shade. Her legs stretched on forever on white low-rise Theory jeans and ended on her feet where she had on Ferragamo Alerja strappy wedges that also had the colors.

"_Ugh I was just going to order those wedges from last night!"_ Massie thought with envy since the punchy outfit was like a total ten and her cousin didn't look at all like she had been traveling for the last 5 hours. She was on her way up the stairs with her parents and Bailey to their bedrooms, and she couldn't think of one thing to say to the guest, and it didn't help that Claire had already left with her parents to the guesthouse.

It turned out that her dad had flown to Beverly Hills Friday night, and Massie didn't even notice! _"No wonder mom had been such in a hurry to fix up the guestroom…I might have not noticed how fast she was going to move in, but nobody noticed that they forgot to ask me how I felt about it...how considerate." _Massie rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ok, girls we're going to the new mall in the city tomorrow, the ATC! G'night!" Kendra kissed Massie and Bailey's cheeks as she opened the door to the master's bedroom.

"Goodnight Uncle William" Bailey called out but he was too sleepy and tired to hear.

So that left Massie walking with Bailey to their identical bedrooms. Alone.

"Hey, Claire seems really nice, I can't wait to meet everyone else, you kn—" Bailey started but got cut off by Massie.

"Look, can we just talk tomorrow, I'm really tired right now and I wanna rest. Kay?"

Massie said ignorantly to avoid further conversation with her.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. I'm tired too. Goodnight!" Bailey poked her head out of the door to look at her cousin,

But Massie had already slammed the door shut and her lights flicked off.

**The Block Estate  
****Back Lawn  
****April 21; 8:39 AM**

"Shoot! Where the heck is it???" Massie frantically searched each cabana and every corner behind the main house looking for her purple confidential Operation Cousin Trap folder. But it was nowhere to be seen.

Bean trotted along as Massie stomped her way to the stone guesthouse, where she found Claire on her bed, lying on her stomach and eating sour gummies as she watched the previous night's _Grey's Anatomy_ episode through YouTube on her brand new Mac laptop.

Claire looked up and saw Massie's pissed-off face looming over her. "Kuh-laire, guess what?? My top secret, confidential, highly personal files are missing! What am I going to _do_?"

"Whoa, looks like someone had a rude awakening. Literally." Claire said, motioning to the clock on her bedside table and pointing out that it was barely even 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Not funny. Just so you know, my folder had my top secret plan to get rid of Bailey, and in case you haven't noticed, she lives right over THERE!" Massie emphasized and pointed to her own house.

"Okay, Mass just chill, I think I did see one of your purple folders lying around here somewhere…" Claire said shuffling to put on her chunky orange flip-flops.

"And the chances of that happening are…?" Massie rolled her amber eyes as Claire jogged down the stairs and sifted the magazine rack in the living room until she found the coveted folder.

"Ehmagawd, how did it get there?!" Massie shrieked.

"I have noooo idea, I just sort of saw it lying around the other day. I betcha it was Todd but right now he's sleeping over at Nathan's!" Claire said as Massie grabbed the folder and started looking through the files.

"What the f—"

"Massie!" Claire tilted her head to her mom's direction.

"Ugh!!! The last few pages are missing! Those were top-secret!" Massie said frantically.

Claire couldn't do anything but shrug, because little did she know that the missing papers had been stashed away by two mischievous boys who planned to use them to win the target's side, when the time was right.

**  
The ATC  
****Sephora  
****April 21; 10:49 AM **

"_Hmmm, she's got the looks, the attitude and she knows how to walk, plus she has a reputation. I see some potential here."_ Skye Hamilton pushed up the oversize movie star style shades away from her glassy eyes, trying to get a better view on Massie's nearly-identical cousin, who looked stunning in her trendy gold and black outfit. She was squinting at Bailey Block, who was the other infamous Block girl, who was living with Massie, currently.

Skye found out about her when she eavesdropped on Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory talking about Bailey in Dior Jeans the other day. She's been trying to spread word about the new girl ever since, but this would be the first time she would lay eyes on her.

She looked at Bailey's outfit with a look of approval, which was composed of a cute flouncy black mini-dress which swayed when she sauntered, big white gold hoops in her ears, a black-and-gold juicy couture clutch, and classy-looking mid-calf gold boots. Bailey also had her honey caramel waves all over the place, which made her outfit look effortless and eye catching. Walking alongside Bailey was Claire Lyons, who wore some spring-casual clothes, a powder blue long-sleeved scoop neck and a snow-white cord bubble skirt with matching blue-and white ballet flats (which for once, wasn't Keds) and navy bangles which suited her perfectly too. Then her eyes drifted over to Massie Block who looked just as sophisticated and patronizing as she adjusted her earth green fit cashmere shrug over her white Ella Moss tube-dress, which had a single chocolate brown ribbon, cinching her rib line. Massie also had on beige cut-off bermudas, which were perfect because it showed off her new lace-up platform espadrilles, which were also in earth tones.

Actually, Skye had already thought about recruiting Massie into the DSL Daters, which she herself was the alpha of. But then she decided not to, considering the fact Massie already had the Pretty Committee to rule over and Massie was already the 7th grade alpha. _Nevermind, better luck when you're eighth grade, Massie,_ she thought, and immediately started searching up the next possible candidate, Olivia Ryans. But now that this Bailey girl looked promising, Olivia could probably forget all about joining the DSL Daters, since someone else had already caught Skye's eye.

"Ehmagawd Kuh-laire, don't look now but Skye Hamilton is in the eyeliner rack." Massie said into her Chanel compact, peering at the older girl strut up and down the aisles, picking up whatever of the expensive merchandise she pleased.

"Who? Where?" Claire whipped her head around.

"Don't look!" Massie barked to Claire.

"Oops."

"Ugh!"

"Oh by the way, Massie, what does 'ATC' even stand for, anyway?"

"I dont know, who cares?!" (A/N: haha --- toxicsilence!!!)

Just then, Bailey popped up behind them.

"Heyyyy."

"What did you buy?" Claire was trying to be friendly. She peered into Bailey's shopping bag.

"Oh, just a few lip glosses and a new compact." Bailey said casually, like they had been BFFs since forever, not like they had only met last night. She looked at Massie, who had their back turned to them.

"Mass, what are you doing?" Bailey and Claire giggled, because Massie looked like she was hunched over a difficult math equation.

"Bailey? What did you just say?" Massie glared and turned around slowly.

"I said, "Mass, what are YOU doing?" Bailey repeated.

"Huh. First of all, do NOT call me "Mass" again. Ever. And second, do you really wanna know what I've been trying to do?" Massie said, snootily.

"Uhm, okay…" Bailey's eyebrows knitted together.

"I've been trying to get rid of YOU."

Massie snapped her Chanel compact shut, connected her eyes with the identical amber ones in front of her then stomped away to the tester bar. Claire started to follow her.

"Wait." Bailey grabbed Claire's thin wrist.

Claire turned around to face the new girl with sad sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why does she hate me so much?" Bailey said, confused.

"I don't k—" Claire started out but saw Skye Hamilton standing directly in front of them. They both stared.

"Hey Claire, mind if I talk to Bailey for a while?" Skye greeted, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, sure." Claire wriggled her wrist out of Bailey's grip.

"Alone." Skye said, still smiling, but this time with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Oh, okay." Claire said, shuffling to get out of the aisle. "Uh, bye."

Skye watched Claire pace to Massie and whisper to her ear before she turned to face the inquisitive face in front of her.

"I'm Bailey Block, and you are..?" Bailey introduced herself first.

"Skye Hamilton. I go to OCD too." Skye extended her hand for Bailey to shake.

"Oh really? So you know Ma--?"

"Course. I know _everybody_. Including you, even if you just got here." Skye said, almost proudly.

"So I guess you're who they call alpha?" Bailey figured.

"You think fast, girl. Which is also why I wanted to talk to you. Is Massie and her friends treating you ok so far?" Skye prodded on.

"Well, Claire is great, but Massie seems to hate me. I haven't met anyone else yet. But I'm okay with Massie hating me, since I know she knows she wishes she was me." Bailey winked.

"Haha! That is so true. You mean she's been like that to you ever since?" Skye said with her eyebrows up.

"I guess so, yup." Bailey shrugged.

"Huh. Hey it's been nice talking. Anyway, I wanted to give you this." Skye pulled out a white business card out of her handbag and handed it to Bailey. The card stated in gold writing the contact details of Skye's popular close friends, including. The heading was the "DSL Daters", much like the Pretty Committee called themselves, but Bailey didn't know that.

"Thanks, but, what's this for?" Bailey looked up to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just for you to know that if Massie and her friends ever ditch you or whatever, you're always gonna be welcome with the DSL Daters, kay?" Skye said, adjusting her oversize shades back over her alluring eyes, obscuring them from view.

"Thanks, and I mean it…But, I don't really think I need this. I'm perfectly fine with Massie; you don't need to feel sorry for me or anything." Bailey said with a raised eyebrow, as she attempted to return the chic card because she felt certain that everything would work out between her and her cousin.

Skye gathered her hair into a ponytail then let it go. Then she laughed out loud.

"Bailey doll, I'm not doing this at all because I feel sorry for you. Actually, I feel sadder for your beloved cousin, Massie." Skye said, and Bailey could see her glassy eyes through the tinted shades, looking at Massie and Claire's direction, who were both trying not to look at them back.

"And why is that?" Bailey asked, not breaking her stare. At this point, Skye leaned closer to Bailey, her lips nearly touching Bailey's right ear.

"Because when Massie finds out I'm inviting you into the DSL Daters, she'll turn as green with envy as that outfit she's wearing." Skye replied blatantly and sauntered out of the crowded shop, leaving behind a glaring Massie, an unsure Claire, and a determined Bailey.

**A/N: Oh yeah, does anyone here know how to put that scroll-down thingy that shows the chapters??? Anybody? Well, if you know how, PM me or review! Thankies:) xoxo's...**


End file.
